


Aomine/Kuroko Request

by Anestshia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Porn, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing(s): Aomine/Kuroko<br/>Setting: Canon<br/>Rating: MA<br/>Warnings: M/M, Yaoi, Smut<br/>Summary: Aomine and Kuroko in their early days.<br/>AN: I didn’t do smut in their early days (I instead lapsed to the present) because i saw them as too young for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine/Kuroko Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiterie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/gifts).



A solid smack on his back about sent Kuroko to his knees, though he didn’t mind it when he looked up and saw the exhilarated smile on Aomine's face. He felt about ready to drop. They'd just played their whole first, official game together. He didn't understand how Aomine wasn't dragging his feet, he was exhausted. “What are you so happy about?”

“What do you think?!” Aomine pumped his fist into the air before looking back down at Kuroko, his smile seemed brighter than it ever had been. “We won! You sure showed all those people, didn't you? Even Akashi said we would have had it a lot harder without your help!”

“I'm sure you would have been fine.” Really, with those five on a team, who had a chance? But it had been fun playing, he could at least admit to that. Lost in thought, Kuroko ended up jerking forward when his foot snagged on the step, tripping over the last stair on their way back to the locker room, grunting a little when he ended up bumping right into Aomine. “Sorry.”

“What? Are you so tired you can't even walk?” Aomine grinned at Kuroko like he was teasing, though he couldn't help the way his eyebrows drew down in concern. “You really have no stamina. Want me to carry you back?”

“No!” Kuroko wasn't going to take a chance on him being serious. He was already the smallest and weakest member of the team, he did not need to get the reputation of being treated like a princess. “I'll be fine, I’m just going to get a shower while you guys go out to eat.”

“You might get more stamina if you ate more than vanilla milkshakes.” Aomine responded, reaching out to poke him in the side, stopping just outside of the shower. All of the other members had already changed and left, leaving just him and Kuroko to catch up with them. “You sure you're ok to shower alone?”

“Sugar gives an energy boost.” Kuroko responded simply, though he knew the other man might have a point. But stamina wasn't his main priority, at least that was what Akashi had very cryptically told him. He was still trying to hone his own style of basketball. “I'll be fine, just go.” He turned towards the shower after speaking, pulling his shirt off as he walked. He barely made it five steps before he tripped again, a soft sound escaping him when he felt arms suddenly wrap around his waist, stopping him from falling forward.

“Ok, no, you clearly can't do this alone.” Aomine shook his head, still holding onto the smaller male as he tugged the shirt off of his head. “I am not going to be responsible for you falling and cracking your head open.”

Kuroko shook his head, reaching down to try to get rid of the arm around his waist. “I can take a shower on my own.” He said, looking up at Aomine. “Let me go.”

“You really think I took all that time practicing with you just to let you get hurt and not be able to play?” Aomine sighed, shaking his head as he walked forward, still supporting Kuroko. “I guess I could use a shower too.”

“What?” Kuroko jumped when Aomine reached for his shorts, finally succeeding in pushing him away before he managed to get the article of clothing off and taking a step back. “What do you think you're doing?”

“You have to get undressed to shower.” Aomine replied, cocking his head before shrugging and pulling off his own shirt, reaching into the shower to turn on the water. “Come on, hurry up, I’m hungry.”

“You are... so strange. I'm going to my own shower.” But when he stepped back, he was grabbed once again. Kuroko sighed, looking up at Aomine who was holding onto his arm. “I said I don't need help showering.”

“And you're still swaying just standing there. What's the big deal? We're both guys here.” Aomine was already completely stripped, his arms over his chest as he looked down at Kuroko. “What's up with you? We've all showered together before.”

Kuroko swallowed and looked away, not wanting to look like he was staring. Seriously, what kind of guy just stripped down in front of another guy? Aomine was so strange! He didn't notice the man moving until his shorts were suddenly pulled down and he was yanked into the shower, reaching up to try to ward off the water that was suddenly falling on him. He felt like he was drowning for a second, coughing as he shook his head. “Aomine!”

“Come on, I’m just trying to get you clean, it's not like the water is cold.” Aomine replied, not hesitating for a moment to spill shampoo into Kuroko's hair, his hands scrubbing the soap into the blue strands.

“I can wash my own hair!” Kuroko closed his eyes when the shampoo threatened to fall into them, reaching up and pushing at the other's hands. “I'm fine now, just let me do it!”

Aomine cocked his head when Kuroko suddenly turned away from him. He peeked over his shoulder, watching the smaller man scrub at his hair, humming softly when he caught a glimpse of his face. “Are you blushing?” He grinned at that, spinning him back around. “Do you like me?” He was mostly teasing but when Kuroko flushed deeper, he stepped back, clearing his throat. “Wait, do you?”

“You're crazy.” Kuroko mumbled before turning away again, his eyes closed as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. “I'm almost done so you can go and meet the others or whatever.” He couldn't help being a bit embarrassed. He was rather young to even be thinking about things like that and, especially, for Aomine to notice. There was movement behind him so he slowly relaxed, assuming the other man had done what he'd said and left. But, as soon as he relaxed, he was proven wrong, a quite unmanly sound escaping him when he was spun around.

But that wasn't the most shocking thing. No, what shocked him the most was when he was quite suddenly kissed. It wasn't a friendly kiss or a brotherly kiss. It was the type of kiss their upperclassmen shared with their girlfriends. And, even more surprising, he quite liked it. He was a little lost, he didn't know what to do other than let Aomine lead and he was sure it would have lead to something more had their manager not knocked on the shower doors moments later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroko shook his head, chasing away the memory as he tried to catch his breath. He didn't even know why he'd started thinking of it... maybe because his level of exhaustion was close to the same as that day years ago. Spending so much time with Aomine could have caused it too. But it wasn't like anything had happened after that, it was an anomaly that he really shouldn't be thinking about anymore. “You're going to kill me.” He panted out, sitting straight down on the concrete when his legs started to give out beneath him. “Why are you making me run so much?”

“Teaching you to shoot would be useless if you aren't able to get into position. Get up.” Aomine dropped the basketball right in Kuroko's lap, sliding his hands into the pockets of his hoodie as he looked down at the smaller man. “Come on, it's getting dark.”

Kuroko had expected it would be hard when he asked the man to teach him to shoot but he'd never thought Aomine would be so intense about it. Of course, it was what he needed, so he shouldn't complain. Moments later he got up, spinning the basketball in his hands before starting to dribble again. It was another grueling two hours with Aomine doing his best, and mostly succeeding, in blocking his shots. Those he didn't block mostly missed... but it was progress.

By the end of the night, Kuroko could barely stand but he felt like he was finally getting somewhere. “Thanks.” He murmured, clearing his throat when it didn't come out near loudly enough. “Thank you for doing this... even after everything.” He knew they couldn't go back to how they'd been before but it was nice like this. Out of everyone, Aomine had been his closest friend... and he was the only reason he hadn't quit. “I look forward to playing with you again.”

“Ohhh, you really think you're done?” Aomine shook his head, grabbing Kuroko's arm and dragging him off of the court. “You're nowhere near ready to use that in a game, if you do I’ll be known as a crappy teacher and there's no way in hell I’m letting that happen.”

Kuroko blinked, doing his best just to keep up with the other man's long strides. “What are you planning on doing? We can't practice anymore tonight and tomorrow is-”

“I know full well what tomorrow is, I just don't care.” Aomine replied, dragging Kuroko alone behind him all the way to the bus station. “You'll stay at my house tonight and we'll head out again in the morning. You don't need much more time. But if you fail, you better not tell anyone it was me that taught you.”

Kuroko just nodded, rubbing his arm when he was finally let go. It was a little bit of a blur for him, the train ride, being drug into Aomine's house and pushed towards the shower. He was only brought back to reality when the shove almost made him fall and the same arms from the recent memory wrapped around his waist once again.

“You should have told me you were so tired.” Aomine grumbled, straightening Kuroko up before he stepped back again. “You really need to work on your stamina.”

“It's gotten a lot better.” Kuroko answered, sighing as he looked back at Aomine, shifting slowly. “I'm just going to get a shower.”

“You ok to do it alone?” Aomine asked, reaching around him to flip on the light.

Kuroko quickly shook his head, raising his hands. “I do not need you to help me shower again. I will be fine!”

“Again?” Aomine asked, his eyebrows drawing down in confusion. “What are you so jumpy about tonight? I'm not going to hit you or anything. You might have beat me but I’m not going to be violent about it.”

“You being violent is not what I’m worried about.” Kuroko replied, shaking his head as he walked into the bathroom. “Whatever, forget it. Thanks for letting me use your shower.”

Aomine cocked his head, crossing his arms over his chest. “What is wrong with you? You're acting like...” He trailed off, the moment the memory hit him apparent on his face. He swallowed, clearing his throat before pointing at Kuroko. “I apologized for that! Don't tell me you're going to start being all weird about that again, that was years ago!”

“What if I didn't want you to apologize for it?!” Kuroko shocked himself when he said it, his eyes going wide as he swallowed thickly and turned away from Aomine, distracting himself by reaching into the shower and flipping it on. He was usually really good about policing what he said but he'd just completely failed. Apparently the statement had shocked Aomine just as much as himself, though. It was pretty easy to push him out of the bathroom. But before he could latch the door, it was pushed open again and he was grabbed, not because he was falling or about to pass out, but because he was being kissed again.

And this time there was no one to stop them.

Kuroko was lifted into the shower still fully clothed, the hot water beating down on him as Aomine did his best to steal every bit of oxygen he had left. He'd never had such a desperate kiss, not that he'd had many that he'd paid all that much attention too. But he could feel the need and passion in it... had Aomine really liked him all that time ago? Was that why he'd been so apologetic about it? He wasn't given much time to think about it, not when he had Aomine's tongue in his mouth and large hands pushing under the shirt now plastered to his skin.

He gasped when the other man backed him against the shower wall, pressed flush against him from groin to chest. Aomine was a mass of hard muscles and warm skin that was only heating up more under the spray of the water. It was overwhelming. Kuroko could feel his head starting to spin with his need to breathe but he didn't push the larger man away. He just gripped at his shirt, the wet fabric squishing under his hands as he instinctively rolled his hips.

It was far from either of their first times.

Aomine's movements were quick and purposeful, his hands swiftly yanking the soaked shirt off of Kuroko and dropping it to the floor before reaching for his pants. “You better not have let him do this to you.” He whispered in a low voice, dropping the smaller man just long enough to strip him out of the rest of his clothes before picking him up again and rubbing lewdly between his legs, only pants separating the two quickly hardening lengths. “I've waited so long for you, ever since that damned kiss.”

“Waited?” Kuroko was a little light headed and very much distracted but it seemed like Aomine was admitting to having wanted him since they were fourteen. It was all moving so quickly that he couldn't seem to get his bearings. One second Aomine was biting his neck and the next he was being kissed again as a surprisingly slick finger slid inside his body. “Nnng!”

It was almost painful, the way the fabric of Aomine's pants was rubbing against his erection. He could feel the other man under them, so hard and clearly excited for him. He couldn't believe one slip of the tongue had led to this and really though he was damned glad it had. He'd thought his fantasies, all the dreams he'd woken up from hard and frustrated because of him, he'd thought they'd never really happen. Even the people he'd been with hadn't lived up the fantasy but Aomine was doing a damned good job of it.

By the time he felt three fingers buried inside his body, Kuroko was at the end of his tether. He didn't know if it was the mixture of frustration and arousal but he didn't feel like himself at all. He just wanted to bite and scratch and tell Aomine to fuck him already! He'd been waiting just as long, if not longer, than he had. But it never came to that. As soon as the other man released his mouth from the constant barrage of kisses he'd been receiving, he was struggling with his own pants. They would have been hard enough to remove in this position in the first place, not to mention now that they were wet and clinging to his body.

But somehow they succeeded.

The first thrust was a shocking mix of pleasure and pain that left Kuroko breathless, his nails ripping a hole in the shirt Aomine still wore with the force he was holding onto him. He couldn't say a word, only able to gasp out a whining moan. But still, they continued, and soon he could feel himself being forced back against the shower wall with every bone jarring thrust. There was nothing gentle or loving about it, it was filled with the same raging passion that Aomine poured into an exhilarating basketball game. It was amazing.

Kuroko was helpless under the onslaught of sensation, the slightly uncomfortable feeling of being held in the air by a single arm completely drowned out by the fiery pleasure he felt every time Aomine slammed inside of him and drug his hard length over his prostate. The feeling of not being able to breathe right through constant kisses only amplified how good it felt to finally be where he'd wanted to be for years.

It wasn't a surprise he didn't last long. Between the rigorous practice and the fact that he hadn't done so much as jerk off for weeks, there was no way the smaller man was going to be able to hold out, especially when Aomine changed the angle just enough that he was constantly rubbing against his already oversensitive prostate. He felt the other's shirt give under his grip when his orgasm hit him but he couldn't bring himself to care. It just felt too good. Kuroko's back arched away from the wall, his toes curling as he spilled between them, massaging around the length still driving in and out of his body.

It was only then that Aomine let himself go, his own deep groan echoing off the walls as his fingers dug into Kuroko's hips, yanking him hard down against his body. His hips stilled for a moment before he came, his breath catching in his throat as his length twitched inside of the smaller man. “Fucking god...” He gasped out, rocking forward a couple more times before he completely stopped moving, panting harshly against the other man's neck.

Kuroko had to agree with that though he didn't parrot the sentiment, he was just trying to figure out how to breathe again. He wasn't really ready for when Aomine lowered him to his feet, having to keep a hold of the other man so he didn't just fall over. “How... how long... have you wanted to do that?”

“Longer than I’m ready to admit.” Aomine replied, keeping his hands on Kuroko's shoulders when he swayed in front of him. “Let's just get you clean and to bed. We can... talk about it later.”

Kuroko was sure they would, but hopefully it would go better than their talk after the surprise kiss had. Even though Aomine seemed to have some misconception he was allowing someone else to do something like this to him, he was sure he could clear that right up. That... he was sure was something they would both be interested in doing again.

He couldn't wait.


End file.
